


JohnDave: An Incredibly Short Adventure into Feels

by Fandingdano



Series: Incredibly Short JohnDave Adventures [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i think it's funny, johndave - Freeform, kinda funny i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandingdano/pseuds/Fandingdano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is stupid. It's hot and you just wanted bro time, but ended up accidentally encrypted-ly admitting feelings for each other. Wrote this while bored in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave: An Incredibly Short Adventure into Feels

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be that good, it was one of those joke fics that I just do in my spare time sometimes. But it might be enjoyable.

  Dave laid down on the warm sofa. Why'd you have to be so hot? It's not like he wasn't used to scorching in the sun all day, but he's indoors today. As the fans cranked all the way up. If only Bro just bought an air conditioner already, he could defiantly afford it. He wouldn't buy one though. He's just that stubborn; or he just enjoys the smell of moist balls in the morning.

Dave sighed. He could feel the sweat running down his knee and calf. Fucking disgusting.

"God....DAMMIT!!!" He yelled. Even when wearing only boxer shorts, he couldn't beat the heat. Wait, hold the phone. An idea emerged. Why lie on a hot-as-fuck couch when you could fill the bath tub with ice and get balls-deep submerged in that shit? Yeah, no reason. So that's what he'll do.

_**== >** _

You're now Dave You walk to the store in only your boxers and tee shirt and lug the two 50 pound bags of ice you bought back up to the top floor of your apartment. Not much is melted. Rad. You dump it all in the bath tub. You already feel a chill from the cool fog radiating off the ice. God Is nice. You lift a leg over the side of the tub and push yourself in. IT'S FUCKING FREEZING! But damn well better than the heat. You're sure your shirt and shorts will be soaked, but don't particularly care.

There's a knock on the door. Oh right, John's visiting today. "ENTER!" You shout. He has a key. You wonder why he always knocks.

"Dave? You here?" John calls out, entering your home.

"Bathroom, bro."

"Uh, okay?" He treks to the back of the apartment near the bathroom. With your back to the door, you hear him trudge in.

"Wow, really, Dave?" He inquires, noticing your position.

"You know it. Shit be chill-and up in Strider land. Your comprehendin' ain't too well when it's hotter than hell. So by comparison, I'm more comprehensive than you, cause I'm obviously cooler in more ways than one. " John raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, that made no sense, but I'll pretend that it did. You're cooler than me. Do you have any untainted ice for me, perhaps? Maybe I someday, will be as cool as you," he exaggerates.

"Aw shit. I forgot to fill the ice dispenser. "

"Really Dave?! I'm dying over here and you're just living it up I'm your own personal winter. You're a dick. What kind of friend doesn't think about their best friend's internal body conditions?" You sigh.

"Just get your ass in here, dipshit."

"Do you even see how cramped your tub is? We'll be crushed."

"Look, you can be crushed or hotter than hell in vacation in the Bahamas, which will it be? John looked embarrassed. What a dork. He groans as he climbs into the tub.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're gonna soil the shorts. Lose'em." He looks appalled.

"I-I'm not really comfortable with you seeing my underwear."

"Oh come on man, look I'll close my eyes." You lift your shades to show your closed eyes aren't peeking.

"Hmm, fine," he sighs. You hear him unzipping and lower your shades to take a peek.

"Oh god dude, tighty whiteys? Aren't you just cute." You smirk.

" you said you wouldn't look, asshole!! I will kill you!" He snaps at you, half upset, half embarrassed.

"You act as if it really matters, when the ice melts I'll be able to see anyway."

"I guess I haven't thought that out..." You laugh at his expense.

" Well if you're that insecure you could just sit in the heat, or let your balls melt off. Or just go home to your fancy-pansy AC."

"AUGH Just move over!" John climbs over the side if the tub and displaces ice as he sinks down next to you. "Aahhhh, much better." He says. John, facing you from the other side of the tub, looks around awkwardly.

"On a scale of 1-10 how uncomfortable are you right now?" You ask.

"Not too uncomfortable, but I guess a 6, since our nude legs are all bunched up next to each other." You nod, a hand placed on your chin in agreement.

" I can dig that, bro. But I don't find it that weird. I mean, we went swimming all the time; wearing less clothes and basically grinding up on each others shoulders with our sacks. And for what ? Hell if I know! What's so fun about sitting on your buddies shoulders in a pool anyway? It's all like 'woo, lemme dominate you whilst in six feet of chlorine water!'" John chuckled childishly.

"Well, I guess that's true, doesn't it feel a little different to you? Like in those movies when young married couples have date night.... And the rose peddles leading to the bathroom and the candles...." He fades off. You're wide eyed and curious. You remember seeing movies like that with him, but sitting in a tub full of ice, and semi-clothed didn't feel all that romantic like the films.

"Not really, John. I see it more like those home videos where siblings share baths and shit. Didn't we actually bathe together once? And then Bro and your dad strifed over the matter. Ha, we really did have some fun times. "

" I remember that! And then we weren't allowed to see each other for a few weeks. But you still showed up at my birthday party and my dad forgave you. Hah. I've known you nearly my whole life, Dave. It's kind of amazing." It kind of was amazing, getting the opportunity to spend so much of your life with someone who understood you so well. Not everyone got that.

"Would you even go as far as to say that you couldn't imagine life without me?"

"You know... Yeah. I would say that. You've helped me through so much, and talked me out of a lot of bad decisions." You lean back against the shower wall, your skinny arms behind your head.

"So I've been good to you over the years? I'd expect nothing else. I've always been a hella role model, and the coolest beer in the fridge." You both gaze in reminiscence. It's been quite some Time since you really looked back on you and John's history together. Those 13 years had flew by faster than you would have expected. You and he had spent nearly every waking moment together and you'd prefer nothing less. John'd always joke about how lame you were, and that the things you took pride in were complete bullshit, but there was always that hint in his words that told that he was happy for you and supported you all the way. You're glad you have such a great friend.

"You know a thing bros almost never do? Throw like a... Friend-iversary event," you spoke, likely breaking John's train of thought.

"You wanna have a party to validate our friendship?" He questions perhaps a little more unsure than he needed to be.

"Why do you have to sound so skeptical all the time? And no, not like that. Just like us hanging out. Have that special thing we have annuated. It's kind of an important occasion that I'd want to spend and dedicate to my best bro, if that's a thing that's okay with your narrow mind. " you shake your head at him in disapproval. Though you weren't really disapproving of anything he just said. Just a reflex you had that was convenient when you wanted to hide when you were genuine about something that wasn't In the slightest ironic or cool. And was in fact so lame that you couldn't even cover it up by simply pretending it was cool. What you said was true, though, no joking. Your relationship with him was one of the most important things to you. It was almost embarrassing to admit that to him, but blowing it off as a joke would seem like your friendship WASN'T important to you. Then that fucker would think you could care less about him. And hell if you'll let that happen. You're not letting him outta your sights anytime soon.

"I'm not narrow-minded! Okay, if it's that important to you than I guess it sounds like a good idea. I don't see it'll be that special, though, considering we're always together anyway." You ponder for a second.

"Does now count? How often do we bathe in ice together semi-nude? If this doesn't spell bro-mantic I'll never know what does."

"It's not really that special, Dave..." he trails off, shifting, obviously uncomfortable from sitting in the cool, hard tub for so long. His legs brushes up against yours. You're taken aback and jump (hopefully he doesn't notice). You rubs your hands along your freezing thighs to maybe reduce your chances of getting frost bite. You look up at John, trying to catch a glimpse of those pretty eyes of his. Your breath hicks when you find he's staring right at you. He probably just wants you to respond to what he just said so he doesn't go without closure.

"It-it isn't?" You accidentally stutter. It's just that at that moment you realized...maybe he didn't feel that bond between the two of you that you felt. Thinking of it now, it frightened you. And now that you think of it, it hadn't really occurred to you that you had  _those_ types of feelings for him until just recently. Hopefully he didn't hear the shaking in your voice. If he did he might get worried, or ask questions. And no one has time for  _those_ types of questions. _  
_

"I just meant- like, we could bathe together anytime if we wanted! And it's defiantly not the first time... there's a lot of other ways to commemorate our friendship, don't you think?"  He was blushing. He probably thought he had offended you. You've got to assure him that's not the case.

"Well, we've done pretty much  _everything_ together, John. It's not just gonna magically become special with a snap of your fuckin' piano-man fingers. You've got to treat the situation like your first born. Over-protecting it, loving it more than your other kids, and crying the hardest when it leaves. Make this moment between us your first born. Then when you actually do have mini-yous you won't do all that shit I just described and get branded as a bad father." You can practically see the '...' hanging over his sweaty hair like he's a computer processing the shit. He shakes his head.

"That is soooo ga- I think that's a good way to look at an anniversary. If you're trying to blow it off as something less important, it becomes just that. Even so, I think that's something i should save for my wife."

"You might not even have a wife, John. And no shit! Don't hold out on me and make this special!"

"UGH, I'm TRYING! You know it's not so simple having an intimate moment with the guy who never wants to show me his face. You know I've literally NEVER seen your eyes." You groan obnoxiously with exaggerating hand gestures for good measure. He always brought that up. But in a way, he was right.

"Man you always bring that shit up. You know it's my thing. It's like, the most ironic thing I do. literally only one person EVER has seen my eyes, but.. you've got a point." His chuckle was agonizingly cute, like the bastard thought he won. Eventually he caught himself and stopped.

"Okay, okay, wait... so you're actually considering this?" He asked, realizing your were sincere. You just shrug. No comment. But also yes.

"Alright, so take them off!" he demands.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal, just my eyes, man."

"Oh come _on,_ Dave." He pleaded again. You shrug again.

"As I said, you have a point, but...wouldn't you like to do the honors, my dear broski?" The bitch's face basically lit the fuck up. Like 420 or something. He's overheating. John takes a few breaths and giggles excitedly.

"Okay, no backing out now!" he beamed. You smirk at him. You had to admit, when he laughed everything just felt a whole lot sweeter. Even if you just got your ass handed to you 10 times over, that smile and the laughter emerging from it would cheer you right up.

Geez, he's smiling so hard, you can't take this shit, you weren't built for it. He's kneeling in the tub now, both legs on either side of yours and the sound of rattling ice is causing anticipation in you. Calm yourself down, boy. He scooted little by little on his knees, until he's as close as he can get without straddling you. Way to kill it, John. His head hovers above yours, so you tilt your head up to give him clear access to your shades. God, you can feel his breath on your collarbone, and it isn't exactly steady.  You try not to breathe as hard, because he'd surely be able to see your chest rising and falling through your tight, damp with sweat, shirt. Luckily, he was already pre-occupied with your face. The prize. What a go-getter. 

His slender hands reach up toward your face. You're sure he can feel you hyper-ventilating now. Why the fuck's he moving so slow? Just get it over with and secede to your end of the tub, dammit. And it's so quiet! It's too much. Despite being in a bathtub full of crystallized H20, John would cause you to go through heat stroke right then and there. Finally, his hands approa- whoa wait, what the fuck? His hands freeze at the sides of your face. He gently places them on your cheeks, resulting in a hot sensation that's apparent to both of you immediately can sense. Why must he torture you?! Leave now, John. You think.   

"I don't think I can do it, Dave." He utters calmly. You're not sure you completely understand.

"maybe just knowing you'd expose yourself to me is enough to make this work? I shouldn't be depriving you of the biggest secret you have." You're just sitting there, staring up into his eyes, holding your breath while he holds your face ever so carefully. You take a long, shaky breath out.

"Heh heh. No, John."

"Huh?"

"No backing out now!" You tilt you head up, close your eyes, and tenderly press your lips against his. _Damn._ That kid had soft lips. Your shades made a clinking sound off John's glasses. He sat idly for a while, his hands still caressing your checks as you kissed him. His breath came through his nose, uneven and shaky. His lips were parted, as he was as surprised as you were. After a moment his hands found their way around your neck. He clung to you, pulled you closer like he never wanted to let go again. His mouth pushed back at yours and that sweet gentle kiss became just a little bit more passionate. The passion would be met on both sides of it now.  _  
_

It seemed like hours before he  finally pulled away from you and looked down at you, unsure of what to say. He laughed. 

Reaching up and taking your glasses away from your eyes he spoke, " Two things. One: I think your eyes are really pretty. And two.............. I-I think you should kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this last-minute because I realized I have one day aka 2 hours before they deleted the draft, so I hope the final product was okay. I edited it a lot from what was in my notebook at school... because I actually lost the notebook. I'm sorry! But I hope you some-what enjoyed it?


End file.
